Droplets and Droplets
by Mysteriol
Summary: CANON. Just for this once, she would allow the moment to be his and hers alone. Focuses on Riku’s thoughts, as Daisuke carries her on his back up the cliff when she had sprained her ankle.


**droplets and droplets**

_DaisukeRiku canon drabble. _

_Just for this once, she would allow the moment to be his and hers alone. Focuses on Riku's thoughts, as Daisuke carries her on his back up the cliff when she had sprained her ankle. _

She watched them, one by one, shaped in their crystalline form.

They transcended slowly down the feel of skin against his forehead, clinging on to wet, soaked neck, accompanied by the occasional breaths of exhaustion elicited from his lips bit in concentration. As he moved stealthily up the countless number of rocks, estimating his distance before calculating his actions, she found she could not take her eyes off them.

One, two, three.

Droplets and droplets of perspiration, reflecting myriads of invisible geometric patterns into the sky.

Her hands tightened around his neck, as she took in the scent of his pine wood smell. Her brown eyes narrowed a little, before they were focused on a certain spot beneath her frame. She saw the long distance below, the deep valley, the many trees they had bypassed.

She heard him take in a deep breath, and strangely, her heart contracted against her ribcage. As her eyes followed a single droplet of sweat running down his back, before mingling with the other countless droplets moist against his shirt, it was as if part of her soul had torn itself into shreds as well, and some fragments of it had shed solitary tears with him.

She closed her eyes. He always had to try this hard, even if he never knew. He was that special, that extraordinary.

Her fingers unconsciously nailed down into her own palm.

It had been a mistake falling for him. No matter how gutless he acted, no matter how slow and dense he could have appeared to the thousand million people around him who befriended him, there was this selfless person in him that was kind, considerate, generous, boyish and childish. All attributes that made him...unattainable to a normal, average girl like her.

She shouldn't even be thinking that she would be worthy of his attention. Even abit, like this, as he carried her up to the mountains dutifully.

She ignored the ripping pain in her ankle, as well as the new, fresh knifing emotion that was swirling within her stomach. Thoughts inundated her mind, and she willed herself to forget about all of it. So maybe it was wrong of her to like him - someone who was too good for her, but most importantly, someone who had already _loved _another.

And her twin sister was worth so much more than her. She had longer hair, much more beautiful tresses that never tangled when she combed through its strands. She knew how to don pretty dresses, knew how to apply pretty make up that adorn her flawless porcelain features. Most important, Risa was...beautiful all in all as a person, inside and out.

And all that, Riku knew.

Maybe...maybe, that was why it hurt, deep inside.

"We're almost there, Harada-san." He was panting as he said it, but still, those words came with an easy smile - earnest, honest and boyish.

She nodded a little, her eyes catching sight of new fresh droplets of sweat that was forming against his forehead once more. She clamped her fingers to keep from brushing them off.

He was being kind to her. She should be happy. She had finally gotten his attention, hadn't she? So why did her heart still sang a melancholic tune the while? What was that foreign emotion that overwhelmed her so much so that a tear was threatening to well at her eyelids?

Because...Because if she hadn't been here, and Risa had taken her place instead, things would be different. It could have happened to anyone, it could have been Risa. And things would blossom between the two of them, and both would have their happily-ever-afters, wouldn't they?

It shouldn't have been her. She hadn't deserved this moment with him.

She shut her eyes, hoping to shut her thoughts out as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern etched in his eyes. His red eyes, luminous in their intensity.

Against her skin, as her hands were around his shoulders, she felt the wetness of his perspiration. In her eyes, she saw those exhaustion in his, and then, there were the droplets.

'I'm alright, please don't worry about me.' She wanted to say, but the words did not flow simply.

She wasn't worth him worrying. She was just a normal, simple, average girl who happened to be the twin sister of the person he loved most. She was supposed to be insignificant in his eyes...

But he had been kind, he always would be.

Maybe that was another reason why she liked him so much.

She watched him turn back, climbing the last of their distance.

And her eyes continued to trace every of their movements carefully...

Droplets and droplets of them, trickling down his neck, his forehead, his back.

All for her, only for her.

She closed her eyes. Even just for this once, perhaps, she could just allow this moment to be hers and his alone. She wanted to know how it felt like to be visible in the eyes of Niwa Daisuke.

Just this once.

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_Erm, yeah, you don't have to say it. This is the first time I'm writing from Riku's POV, and I bet somewhere in that fic, she went OOC certainly. And don't ask me why this fic was sort of..sad, or I made her relationship out with Daisuke like some kind of one-sided thing! At this point of time, while I watched this episode, this was how I thought she'll feel when she climbed on his back. Let's remember that Daisuke hadn't realized he loved Riku yet! _

_Yeahh, and don't you all love that love-being-unreciprocated stuff thingy? It's always such a sad, bittersweet feeling. _

_REVIEW! _

_mysterio000_


End file.
